


Alice? (a rewrite)

by Filyness



Category: Rozen Maiden
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Chronic Illness, Creepy OC, Multi, Neglect, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18601729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filyness/pseuds/Filyness
Summary: After years of battling Alice has awoken. After an incident at Rozen manor she is left with many questions and no way to get answers. Later she awakens in an unfamiliar home. A small girl holds Alice's tiny little porcelain hands. Now with limited time Alice has to find her way home and help this new friend along the way!Meanwhile Agatha is working to revive her sisters memories before she looses them all over again. With the threat of Jana looming over her she can't waist anymore time.This is a rewrite of my Alice and Tears of Time stories from Fanfiction.net because aparently I can't leave this story of mine well enough alone!





	Alice? (a rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Alice?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/476467) by Fillynes. 



Periwinkle really wasn’t my colour…  
I fidgeted in front of the mirror, tugging on my new dress and trying to brush my hair into a style I liked… It didn’t work. I guess that’s the problem with having seven individuals inside of you forced into one. You can’t make up your mind on anything anymore. My hair was now brown, which was a new experience for me, half way down my back with blunt bangs. I didn’t like it. Even the blonde bits that only showed up in direct light annoyed me. I’d tried pinning it up, having it half up half down, adding crystals, adding flowers, adding ribbons… nothing looked good to me. What was worse than my new hair though was my new dress. It was a sweet Lolita style, which I knew was Hinaichigos doing, in periwinkle with grey-pink roses and black lace lining the hem. My boots were now white and came half way up my calf and musical notes embossed into the heal. Nothing looked good with anything I was wearing. To me at least. I opened out my wings and inspected them. They weren’t a shiny black anymore. Just a dull grey and white. Suigintou would have had a fit… I would have had a fit? Who was I originally again? Everyone’s memories blurred together into one and I couldn’t distinguish between anyone anymore. Sighing I lay across the large ottoman and stared at the ceiling. I never realised how hard being Alice would be on my self-confidence. I mean, I should have been happy, and I was, but at the same time something felt… so very wrong.

“Will it always be like this?” I said tracing the rose designs on the ceiling lingering on the thorns at the edges.  
“How are you adjusting to being Alice?” a familiar voice said. Laplace’s Demon had walked in and was currently stood over my just blocking my view of the roses.  
“I hate it” I said indignantly  
“I see…” he said calmly “Do you regret it?”  
“I don’t know just yet.”  
“Well, when you do know, just tell me.”  
“Ok” I said, trying to work out why I felt a stirring of anger looking at him.  
“Father is waiting for you by the way” he said with a pleased lilt in his voice.  
I took a deep breath and stood up, brushing down my dress and flattening some of the flyaways that had formed in my hair.

The demon escorted me down the halls and in front of the main ballroom. It’s large heavy doors with the Rozen family crest carved into them stood before me.  
“Ms Alice” the demon said calmly kneeling next to me “It has been an honour and a privilege to be the referee for your game, and if you ever need assistance, just use this.” He held out a small golden bell. On the side it read “∆ƒ=0”. Funny. “now, let us-”  
“You aren’t being fair!” a girl’s voice came from inside the room. The demon seemed to wince at the sound of her voice.  
“…let’s wait out here Alice.” He said calmly, but his clenched fist revealed his true feelings.  
“Who is that in there?” I said annoyed.  
“Is that her out there?” the voice came again, sounding increasingly irate.  
“Agatha you’re being hysterical” Father said. Hearing his voice again made my heart flutter.  
“Hysterical?! Says the man who created dolls of his dead family and forced them to fight in a battle to win his affection!”  
“Agatha please don’t ruin this for me or her”  
“There’s nothing to ruin! You’ve ruined my sisters enough as is. I’ve been looking after them.”  
“And yet she’s still Alice-” his voice was cut off by the sound of porcelain making contact with skin. I knew that sound all too well from Shinkus memories of Jun. My eyes widened in horror, Laplaces fist tightened.  
“You sick old man.” The female voice spat venomously.   
That was it. I pushed open the large doors, ready to fend off whoever was hurting my father. Floating at his eye level was a doll with long brown wavy hair just touching her ankles, kept up in twin tails by two white roses. Her dress was bell shaped and yellow with white lace detailing and a black bolero covered her arms. Her green eyes burned with clear hatred and distain for Father, and it didn’t fade as she turned to look at me.  
“…” she looked me up and down silently, her lip quivering in anger. “You don’t even look like her.”  
“Who-”  
“I’m amazed your memory is so bad you’ve already forgotten me. I expected that from Elizabeth, not from the ‘perfect girl’.” She floated towards me and slowly descended.  
“Agatha, why are you here” Laplace said coldly.  
“To see my sisters one last time. I won’t be back.”  
“You said that last time”  
“She wasn’t Alice last time” she said marching passed me. “Oh and Father? Enju is in the front room. I’d be more worried about him and his fakes than me.”  
I heard her footsteps slowly disappear down the hall.  
“She’s right Rozen. We should finish this quickly before he appears...” Laplace said calmly. Father looked slowly over to us and nodded.  
“I’m sorry about that Alice… Come here, let me have a good look at you” Father said smiling sadly.  
I gleefully flew over to him and rested daintily on the table next to him. I hadn’t had a chance to have a good look at the room in the commotion that had just happened. The room itself was large, much too large for my liking. It was well lit by two large colourful windows on one wall of the room. The carpet was a deep red colour and the walls where covered in a plain dark oak panelling. Right at the back there was a very large arrangement of white flowers surrounding a large white… hold on…   
“What’s this doll box for Father?” I said calmly trying to suppress Hinaichigos memories.  
“It’s your new box my dear. You’ll stay in here until-”  
“That’s not what you said was happening” said Laplace “You know this will only upset her.”  
“I’m her father. I know what’s best.”  
No…not again. I’m not being left alone again. Before I could reason with myself I felt panic take over and I shot out of the room as fast as I could.

“Alice?!” I heard Father call from behind. I knew I couldn't out run him. I opened out my wings and flapped as hard as I could so I could fly away and get more speed. I knocked a lot of vases and paintings over but I didn't care. I had to leave. I've never had to run or fly so fast! Suigintous memories of flying and fighting shot past the lids of my eyes, brilliant blue flashes of light and red colliding as she and Shinku fought. Even with the extra speed from my wings I could feel father catching up, his fingers where just catching at my dress and hair. I couldn't push myself any faster, I have no idea how he was so fast, how was he catching up with me?!   
Suddenly I heard a yelp from behind me and felt his presence fade. I stopped as quickly as I could and turned round before coming face to face with Barasuishou. More memories appeared and flashed in my mind. I went to run again but Enju was in my way. He walked towards me and knelt down. By now I was dizzy, exhausted and confused. It was clear they were giving me no way to continue and their intentions where clear- to take my place as Alice. I considered my options breathing heavily trying to recover what strength I could. Father was behind Barasuishou blocked by a wall of purple crystals. He had tried to reach me but Bara had cut his hand on the crystals while blocking his path.   
"Alice! Why are you running?" father yelled, his voice distorted in the crystals "Alice!"   
"You don't want to be Alice do you?" Enju said calmly "you know, my dear Barasuishou could take the burden for you"  
I glanced over my shoulder at Barasushou. She was quiet and emotionless, staring me out, trying to intimidate me. It didn't work. I didn't know how she was alive but there was no way I was going to give my sisters away to her. I looked around for an escape. I heard the quiet chimes of Pizzicato, Holie and Berrybell above me whispering to go up. I also heard Lempecka, Meimei and Sui dream above them… I could hear them saying there was a window above me.   
But if I'd heard them so had Barasuishou. I quickly opened my umbrella and shot myself up on white crystals. Barasuishou was soon after me, but I had the advantage. I knew exactly where the window was and my umbrella would protect me from the glass. If I was going to escape, this was my only chance to escape…

But now… I’m stuck in my darkness… I used up too much energy. I don’t know what’s going to happen now…

Will you wind?

**Author's Note:**

> Like the title suggests this is a rewrite of my old Alice? and Tears of Time fanfics on Fanfiction.net. I've grown a lot as a writer and storyteller since then and I'm hoping to improve those old stories. Hopefully you all enjoy it! feedback is always apreciated, especially with my dyslexic a** being the author!  
> If you've read my old fanfics you might notice some reused passages or sentances. I'm hoping to deviate more from my old stories but the begining is pretty similar which is why I've reused small snippets but that won't last long, trust me ;)


End file.
